Chapter of the girl: Das mädchen namens “Duck”
by Peppermint Ink
Summary: “Duck!” “Could it really be?, but she looks so grown-up… and.. so beautiful…. At the sound of his voice the dancing figure stopped dancing and slowly turned around to face Fakir... Complete
1. Chapter 1  Das mädchen namens “Duck”

**First Fan fiction **

**Review please! I'll bring in the next chapter soon! **

** Chapter of the girl:** Das mädchen namens "Duck"

Duck stared sadly in the water, sighing to herself as she saw the reflection of her true self… a mere duck. The pond was quiet and still as usual with the occasional croak of a frog or the wind that twisted between the nine tails that hung over the edge of the pond. Wading aimlessly around the lake she remembered her adventures as a girl, as Princess Tutu, the days full of happiness when she went to ballet school with Pike, Lily, Mytho, Rue and…….Fakir. She even missed Mr Cat, despite his constant threats to marry her. However… those days were long gone, along with her true happiness. And although she had achieved what she thought was her ultimate wish, to bring a smile to the prince's face, she couldn't help but feel that something was missing, something that had developed deep inside heart during her time as a mortal.

Duck suddenly stiffened as she heard a crunching sound coming from behind her, slowly turning around to receive whatever the source of the sound was. Instantly relaxing when she turned around and saw it was only Fakir. He often visited her after school, it was really the only events she looked forward to in her life anymore. How she longed to be able to speak with him, to laugh with him, to dance with him….. He had become so handsome in the past four years since the era of Princess Tutu.

"Hello duck" he smiled, as he crouched down next to the lakes edge and offered her bread. Duck felt colour flush to her cheeks, as she looked up at Fakir's lean muscular body and into his deep green eyes, she quacked a happy, yet sorrowful reply accepting the gift from him. Sensing the small ducks unhappiness, Fakir gently lifted duck out of the water and pressed her against his chest enveloping her in his arms. Duck's blushed deepened and felt happiness well up inside her, leaning her head against his chest, where she listened to his heartbeat. She loved and never grew tired of Fakirs visits to the pond. She looked up sadly into his eyes and wished for nothing more than to be able to hug him back, being able to embrace him with her own two arms. She then suddenly felt herself losing consciousness and fading away in a pool of darkness.

"Quack, quack quaaack!?" she cried out, but her screams and pleas were in vain, as they were absorbed by the pitch blackness she was sinking into.

Fakir felt duck go limp, "Duck?, hey duck!" Fakir examined at the small bird. He started to shake her, attempting to wake her up from her sudden timeless slumber. Fakir began to panic, shaking her more and more violently and desperately in attempt to wake her up. Tears began to leak out of his eyes as realization hit him. _But why? How?_ After numerous futile attempts to revive her he apprehended that she wasn't going to regain consciousness, and gently placing her into his lap, he began to douse the duck in his sadness. Stroking her now lifeless body and he reminisced about the time when he was crying, and she had come and cried with him, and realized that there would be no-one who would cry with him this time. Back then, she was so lively, always full of energy and happiness, the fact that he had grown to adore her seemed unavoidable. It was her energy and her spirit that had changed him for the better, and he had never been able to thank her for it. Fakir softly kissed the top of duck's head and buried his face in her feathers weeping pitifully. Suddenly a bright red light shone from inside duck's body, the blinding light then began spreading, illuminating the entire lake in a red sparkling blanket. Then in a split second, the light disappeared again leaving a faint mist covering the lake. Stunned, Fakir looked frantically around and realizing ducks body had disappeared from his lap. Panicking he stood up weightlessly and looked around the ground surrounding him and then at the lake. _Is that something moving? _squinting through the mist and treading into the water he saw a beautiful figure dancing. Even though it's dancing was hardly elegant, it was full of energy, passion and love. The figure had long, knee length peach hair, pale radiating skin, a small frame and long slim legs. Yet her eyes, even though big, beautiful and blue as the ocean, looked sad and lonely.

"_Duck?"_

"Duck!" Fakir screamed as he got to his feet and ran towards the dancing figure.

"_Could it really be?,_ but _she looks so grown-up… and.. so beautiful…._"

At the sound of his voice the dancing figure stopped dancing and slowly turned around to face Fakir….


	2. Chapter 2  Der Wertlosse Ritter

**Chapter of the girl:** Der Wertlosse Ritter

Fakir continued to run towards the dancing figure, "Duck!" he yelled, passing over the still and solid pond. It almost seemed as time had stopped itself. Duck turned around and saw Fakir running towards her, "Fakir!" she called out and tried to run towards him, but for some reason she just couldn't stop dancing.

On and on duck danced, not able to move with her free will. The beautiful white gown that she wore floated around her as if she was dancing in water. Her peach-coloured hair whipped around as she carried out her tormented moves.

"Why can't I stop dancing? I don't want this…"

Tears trickled out of her eyes as she continued to her sorrowful dance, feeling faint with grief and lack of strength and will. "Why Duck? I thought you wanted to dance? Don't you want to dance?"

Drosselmeyers perturbing voice echoed and laughed within her head.

" No, not like this….."

As Fakir closed in on Duck, he recognised the strings that she had attached to hands, legs and her head identical to those of a puppets'.

_What is this?_ Without a second thought he sprinted towards the dancing girl and whipped out his sword, elegantly leaping over her, he slashed through the strings that controlled her with a single swing of his sword. Weightlessly landing behind Duck, Fakir turned around to face her.

"As you wish…"

Duck stopped dancing abruptly and curtsied to her one-man audience

"Thank-you Fakir...ah…I…"_ I can almost touch him, but no energy…_

She gasped sharply and then collapsed; her gown disappeared, along with the mist around the lake and the time effect that had provided the girl with a solid stage. Quickly disappearing under the pond, and with not having enough strength to swim Duck slowly began to sink to the bottom. As she sunk, tears continued to stream out of her eyes, the rocks that she passed teared at her delicate bare skin and her long beautiful hair swirled around her limp body like a velvet sheet.

Fakir dived in after the sinking girl, fearing that he wouldn't make it in time. _Will I again fail to protect her_? As he closed in on Duck he caught her by placing one her behind her back and one under her knees, and started kicking with all of his remaining strength to the surface. As he swam his sword wedged itself between two rocks. Rapidly running out of breath Fakir tugged roughly at the belt which held his sword.

"Damn" Fakir ripped out a pocket knife from his back pocket and frantically cut at the belt which held his sword. The belt snapped and the sword broke free, glinting and silently mocking him as it sunk deeper to the bottom of the lake. Fakir hesitated, for a split second watching his beloved sword being swallowed into the depths of the seemingly bottomless lake. But determined to save the girl still unconscious in his arms he continued to swim to the surface. As Fakir broke through the surface of the eerily still lake, he sharply breathed in large lungful's of air, relived that he had made it alive. Wheezing, he swam to the bank of the lake. As he reached it he carried duck to a patch of grass and lay her there, then fell to his knees, breathless.

He glanced at her angelic, innocent face "Duck?" he gasped as he shook her, looking down he glimpsed the sight of her bare chest, and then quickly looked away again, blushing furiously. He took off his drenched jacket and covered her with it. _What am I supposed to do now_? he thought frantically, he looked at her lips and saw she wasn't breathing. Fakir nibbled his bottom lip and sucked in a breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do. Shoving all nervousness aside, with both his hands Fakir teased open her mouth, taking a deep breath then placed his lips over hers, frantically pushing air into her lungs. When Fakir didn't get a reaction from duck, he desperately shook her once more "Duck!?" tears began to creep silently out of his eyes, as he took in another deep breath and placed his lips over hers again. _Will I lose her for good?_

Sorry for the minor out of character- ness of Fakir, as well as the convenient concept of having his sword in this chapter – bear with me?


	3. Chapter 3 Meine Enziege

Chapter of the girl: Meine einzige (my only)

Duck felt drops sprinkling her face. _Is it raining?_ Then her eyes flew open when a soft, delectable mouth covered hers. She realized then that heavenly lips belonged to Fakir, _Am I dreaming? _Slowly closing her eyes again as she weakly linked her arms around his head and slid her tongue between his lips to explore the hot recesses of his mouth.

When Fakir felt her arms around his head his first reaction was relief. When a warm, wet tongue brushed against his, however, his appreciation quickly turned into indignation. Shocked, he threw himself backward and stared in humiliation into wide, blue eyes.

Noting that she was very much alive, and apparently well, he gasped loudly, "What... what were you doing?"

Blinking, and suddenly conscious of her barely clad body she pulled the soaking jacket around her tightly, blushing furiously, "I was kissing you back, stupid."

"Kissing?" Fakir gasped in humiliation, "Kissing? I wasn't kissing you!"

Now completely flushed from embarrassment, she retorted, "Well then what were you doing pressing your lips against mine?"

Realization dawning on him, Fakir sighed. Embarrassment deflating, he explained, "Duck… you had stopped breathing. You weren't moving and I panicked. I was performing CPR."

Now flushing deeply, Duck turned her face away, embarrassed about the situation. How could she have thought he was kissing her? She was such an idiot. He was only trying to save her. Yet, at the time, it had seemed like the right thing to do. The feeling had been heavenly… but in the end, she had only succeeded in humiliating herself.

"Idiot" Fakir muttered and smiled affectionately at her embarrassment, and overcome with happiness suddenly moved forward and slowly enveloped her in his arms, tears still slowly dripping out of his eyes. "You're such an eyesore" he whispered weakly in her ear.

Ducks eyes widened as she was embraced, her heart beyond bursting point. She just lay there in his arms, feeling his warmth, and hearing his heartbeat against her own. She felt so peaceful and happy, has she found what she was missing? That desire that had lay dormant in her heart? Duck sighed deeply with content and wiggled slightly in his arms never wishing to leave them.

Fakir smiled at her affectionately and lifted her chin up with his hand to meet his face, "Now, if I wanted to kiss you I would've done it like this"

Her lips were warm and smooth beneath his, pliant and welcoming as he placed a timid peck upon them. Duck sat stunned for a moment, but then immediately responded by kissing him back. She had never experienced anything so heavenly in her life. Their kiss was soft at first with virginal coyness but deepened with passion and desperation. Duck lifted her arms around Fakir's neck, pulling him closer and entangling her fingers into his still dripping black hair. Their love didn't need to be expressed with words as it was with actions. Fakir blushed at the feel of her curves pressed against his bare chest, pulling her closer by placing his hands around her waist. Being overcome by happiness that she was back.

They continued their passionate embrace until their lips were bruised, and energy spent. Falling backwards in his exhaustion into the soft grass, Fakir gazed at the stars that now lit the sky. Turning his head to face a now sleeping duck he thought that there was nothing in the world, no, in the universe that was more perfect. "This is my story…" He mumbled as he fell into a peaceful sleep, with his only Prima Dona beside to him.

Yay finished!, kind of soft, but you gotta love it! Please review! hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
